


Spotkanie

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Spotkanie Shanksa i Lawa po wojnie w Kwaterze Głównej Marynarki.





	

~*~

  


Imponujące rozmiary _Red Force —_ statku flagowego załogi Czerwonowłosego Shanksa — nie dorównywały sławie jej kapitana.

Law dwa lata mieszkał z jednym z najsilniejszych Shichibukai, dlatego, gdy już kogoś podziwiał, osoba ta była tego warta. On sam również mógł poszczycić się niechlubnymi przydomkami: jedynego ocalałego mieszkańca Flevance czy tytułem Chirurga Śmierci, pod którym rozpoznawany był jako jeden z jedenastu elitarnych piratów Najgorszego Pokolenia. Jednak nawet tak znaczące określenia i doświadczenia bledły podczas spotkania z Imperatorem.

Jeszcze przed wstąpieniem na pokład, Law wyczuwał silne królewskie _haki_. Mimo mentalnego przygotowania na spotkanie z potężnym piratem, bliska obecność Shanksa niemal zwaliła go z nóg. Sądząc po minach obserwujących go piratów, nie udało mu się wystarczająco dobrze ukryć własnej reakcji. Jeżeli dodatkowo wziąć pod uwagę uśmieszki, jakimi go obdarzyli, gdy zbliżał się do kapitana okrętu, uznali go za słabego nowicjusza, przytłoczonego obecnością potężnego człowieka.

Opuścił głowę, jeszcze bardziej skrywając oczy — jak również rumieniec na policzkach — przed rozbawionymi spojrzeniami. Nie lubił być obiektem kpin ani publicznego zainteresowania. Od hucznych, pirackich imprezy wolał zacisze własnej kajuty i dobrą książkę medyczną. Gdy jednak na horyzoncie pojawił się statek Czerwonowłosego Shanksa, Law wiedział, że nie odmówi przyjęcia zaproszenia, o ile taka propozycja padnie. Nie tylko z ciekawości, ale również ze strachu przed konsekwencjami. Jeżeli Doflamingo potrafił być zmiennym, sadystycznym draniem, Law nie wyobrażał sobie, czego może oczekiwać od znacznie potężniejszego Imperatora.

Z ulgą usiadł na jednej z przygotowanych skrzyń. Między nim a Czerwonowłosnym stała druga, na której postawiono dwie czarki i butelkę sake. Law przełożył _no—dachi_ na lewe ramię i oparł łokcie na rozstawionych nogach.

Normalnie nie starałby się powstrzymywać przed niegrzecznym zachowaniem, jednak obecność tak wielu obcych, silnych piratów hamowała jego temperament. Nie powstrzymał się jednak przed zerknięciem na Benna Beckmana, stojącego po prawej stronie swojego kapitana z karabinem przerzuconym przez ramię.

Mężczyzna opierał się o rufę z nonszalancją człowieka świadomego swojej pozycji i przewagi nad przeciwnikiem. Law zwrócił uwagę na bliznę nad lewą skronią, a potem spalonego do połowy papierosa. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok, odpędzając niechciane wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Nie rozsądnie było ujawniać swoje słabości w takim towarzystwie.

— Trafalgar Law — odezwał się Czerwonowłosy. — Chirurg Śmierci — kontynuował, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje.

Pod tym czujnym spojrzeniem Law zapragnął jeszcze bardziej skryć się za daszkiem czapki, jednak jedyne, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to spiąć się i powstrzymać od niegrzecznych gestów.

— Dzieciak z Najgorszego Pokolenia... — ciągnął Czewonowłosy, gdy do uszu Lawa dotarło kilka rozbawionych pomruków.

Odnosił wrażenie, że to jakiegoś rodzaju test, po którym zostanie oceniony jako przyjaciel lub wróg, dlatego mocniej zacisnął szczękę. Wolał zachować milczenie i czekać na dalsze słowa Imperatora niż obrazić do swoim brakiem szacunku.

Law nie patrzył Shanksowi w oczy, zamiast tego skupił się na trzech szramach na lewym oku drugiego kapitana. Jedna z nich wydawała się głębsza, pozostałe dwie równie niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, ale nieco płytsze — prawdopodobnie zadane w tym samym czasie. Ktoś, kto je zadał zamierzał zabić Czerwonowłosego. Law nie chciałby spotkać człowieka, który zdołał zadać tak dotkliwą ranę samemu Imperatorowi — o ile osoba ta jeszcze żyła.

Zerknął tylko przez chwilę na lewe ramię Czerwonowłosego, bardziej przez zawodową ciekawość niż analizowanie słabości. Czym innym była wiedza, że jeden z najpotężniejszych żyjących piratów stracił rękę w tajemniczych okolicznościach podczas drogi na szczyt, a czymś zgoła innym zobaczenie tego na własne oczy. Przeszyły go znajome dreszcze strachu. Dopiero wtedy Law uwierzył, że na świecie istniały potwory w ludzkiej skórze.

Imperator zdążył go przyłapać na oglądaniu jego ramienia. Law nie odwrócił wzroku, ale spiął się w oczekiwaniu na reakcję drugiego kapitana. Z doświadczenia wiedział, jak drażliwym tematem były amputacje i brak pełnej sprawności, zwłaszcza w przypadku piratów. Podejrzewał, że rana została zadana bardzo dawno, jednak tego rodzaju zachowanie mogło zostać odebrane jako pyszałkowatość i lekceważenie. Law musiał lepiej poskromić zawodową ciekawość.

Czerwonowłosy nie wyglądał na urażonego, bardziej na zamyślonego. Z boku mogło się wydawać, że toczą pojedynek na spojrzenia: obaj pochyleni nad skrzynią, w podobnej pozie, patrzący na siebie w milczeniu.

Przerwanie ciszy, która wręcz mrowiła pod skórą, zdawało się niemal niemożliwe. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Gdyby nie splecione ze sobą palce, obecnie mogliby zauważyć jego drżące dłonie. Law nie miał pojęcia czy to wpływ _haki_ Czerwonowłosego, czy rosnąca adrenalina napędzana niepewnością i oczekiwaniem.

Postanowił jednak zabrać głos, ale tylko jedna rzecz przychodziła mu do głowy, będąca powodem nieoczekiwanego zaproszenia.

— Słomkowy — zaczął ochryple, jakby długo się nie odzywał, co w pewnym sensie było prawdą.

Czerwonowłosy zamrugał, jakby wytrącony z transu i skinął, żeby Law kontynuował.

— Słomkowy — powtórzy nieco pewniej — przeżył operację. Jest teraz w dobrych rękach i odzyskuje siły.

Informacja była zwięzła i krótka. Poza faktem, że udało mu się uratować ciężko rannego nowicjusza, nie zawierała właściwie żadnych pomocnych wskazówek, gdzie Imperator mógłby szukać Słomowego.

Law nie wiedział, na ile imofmacja o treningu pod okiem Mrocznego Króla i protekcji ze strony Boa Hanckock, była wiadomością publiczną. Imperatorowi zdawało się zależeć na Słomkowym, jednak natura tego zainteresowania była dla Lawa zbyt niejasna, żeby ryzykował życie byłego pacjenta.

Czerwonowłosy tymczasem przyglądał mu się z pochmurnym wyrazem twarzy. Czyżby Law nieświadomie powiedział coś złego? A może uraził go, przez brak sprecyzowania, gdzie przebywał Słomkowy?

Moment jednak minął i Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Law zamrugał zaskoczony nagłą zmianą w postawie Imperatora. W jednej chwili całe napięcie wokół nich opadło, a zastąpiła je wyluzowana natura i łobuzerski uśmiech, jeszcze bardziej dezorientując Lawa.

— Słyszeliście, chłopaki?! — krzyknął, żeby nawet załoganci znajdujący się na drugim końcu statku mieli szansę poznać dobre wieści. — Luffy żyje!

Shanks skinął oszołomionemu Lawowi, żeby podniósł swoją czarkę.

— Za Najgorsze Pokolenie, które jeszcze nie raz wstrząśnie światem — zagrzmiał, a cała załoga zawtórowała mu okrzykiem radości.

Law rozejrzał się ukradkiem.

— Moje drzwi są zawsze otwarte — zapewnił Czerwonowłosy, kiedy Law ponownie na niego spojrzał.

Trudno powiedzieć co było bardziej szokujące: oferta pomocy, która zdawała się podziękowaniem za uratowanie życia Słomkowego czy serdeczny uśmiech Imperatora, który posłał w jego stronę. Nikt się w ten sposób nie zachowywał względem Lawa — piekący rumieniec na policzkach zdawał się potwierdzać ten fakt.

Po tej deklaracji muzyka rozbrzmiała na całym pokładzie. Piraci Czerwonowłosego zaprosili pozostały Piratów Serca do udziały w zabawie. Imperatora — _jestem Shanks, tak przy okazji_ — szczególnie ubawił fakt, że Bepo zaraz po wejściu na pokład podszedł do niego i gorąco przeprosił za zachowanie swojego kapitana. Nawet Benn Bekcman, który do tej pory sprawiał wrażenie przerażającego nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się do pary ze swoim kapitanem. Jedyną rzeczą, której pragnął Law w tamtej chwili, to zapaść się pod pokład i nigdy więcej nie wychodzić. Co zaskakujące — na jego ustach również zagościł słaby uśmiech.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy się pożegnali, po wypiciu następnych dwóch czarek sake, i Law wraz z załogą odpłynął łodzią podwodną, Benn zwrócił się do Shanksa.

— Zamieszasz mieć na niego oko.

Czerwonowłosy jedynie się uśmiechnął, ale nie potwierdził. Benn jednak wiedział, że tak. Za dobrze go poznał przez te lata wspólnego żeglowania, żeby dać się zwieść.

— Wiesz, że jesteś dla niego za stary, co? — ciągnął dalej, a Shanks zachłysnął się rumem w odpowiedzi.

Czerwonowłosy zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, zwracając uwagę kilku bardziej trzeźwych załogantów.

Zdecydowanie za dobrze znał swojego kapitana i jego słabość do „mrocznych” typów.

— Akurat w twoim typie: ponury, groźny. Szermierz — tłumaczył Benn. — Nie przypomina ci kogoś? — zaśmiał się, gdy Shanks spłonął rumieńcem, który wcale nie był winą nadmiernej ilości spożytej sake.

— Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jest coś mrocznego w tym dzieciaku, co mnie rozpraszało — Benn nagle spoważniał.

— Tak, wiem — przytaknął Shanks. — I chyba domyślam się, z kim ma to związek.

— Tatuaże?

— Też to zauważyłeś?

— Trochę przerobione, ale to na pewnojego _jolly roger_. Myślisz, że dzieciak planuje sięgnąć po tytuł?

— Kto wie? — Shanks uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Jak jeszcze trochę podrośnie... — mruknął do siebie.

Benn wiedział, że jego kapitan nie miał na myśli wieku. Ani czysto biznesowych pobudek.

Shanks rzadko się mylił w kwestii drzemiącego w kimś potencjału. Jeżeli zwrócił uwagę na Lawa, oznaczało to, że niebawem ponownie o nim usłyszą. Całkiem możliwe, że razem z Luffy przejmie po nich władzę nad Nowym Światem, wprowadzając piratów w zupełnie nową erę.


End file.
